


Just One Little Piece

by 1JettaPug



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Candy, Chocolate, Established Relationship, Food, M/M, Omnic Racism, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: He reached up towards the top shelf and grabbed a little red box. His tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth, and he giggled as he plucked one of the finely wrapped squares up. Slowly, almost like he was teasing himself, he unwrapped the candy and threw away the wrapper. He spun around once more, simply just checking to see if anyone was around. Only once he was sure that no one was around, he was about to place the chocolate into his mouth, when a loud, "JAMISON!" came out of no where.





	

Junkrat quickly glanced around the room, looking to make sure that no one was around as he slowly crept towards the kitchen. He gave a quick peek into the kitchen and didn't spot a soul. Perfect! 

He smirked to himself and hobbled over to the pantry. He reached up towards the top shelf and grabbed a little red box. His tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth, and he giggled as he plucked one of the finely wrapped squares up. Slowly, almost like he was teasing himself, he unwrapped the candy and threw away the wrapper. He spun around once more, simply just checking to see if anyone was around. Only once he was sure that no one was around, he was about to place the chocolate into his mouth, when a loud, "JAMISON!" came out of no where.

"Fucking fucker fuck!" Junkrat yelped. He jumped and turned around to see Roadhog standing at the door way. Even though he was wearing his mask, Rat could see that he was giving him that _look_. Junkrat whined, like a child whose hand had been caught fiddling around in the cookie jar.

"I told you not to eat those." Roadie huffed, stomping over to his boss.

Junkrat was left with very little options in this situation. He popped the treat into his mouth. Roadhog's fingers squished his cheeks and stopped him from swallowing, however. "Spit it out,"

Rat gave him a glare, shaking his head. "Don't be a little brat, Jamie." Roadhog squished his cheeks a little more. Rat bit down on Hog's thumb, making him pull his hand back. It wasn't hard enough to draw any blood, but it made him step back. 

Now being free to eat his candy, Junkrat bit down into the chocolate and an explosion of creamy chocolate entered his mouth. He hummed in delight, never having experience such a flavor before in his life. Why had Roadie not let him eat these things sooner?

"Omnics made and shipped those chocolates, Rat." Hog said.

Instantaneously, Junkrat's face changed from blissful to mortified. He spat out the chocolate delight, using his good foot to stomp it into the white carpet. He spat out another handful of curses before running over to the sink. He washed his mouth out with water and dish soap. Roadhog walked over to him, rubbing a hand over his back.

"Told you,"


End file.
